Truth and Lies
by caitymonkey
Summary: Izzie's 12 year old niece, Lindsay, comes and stays with her. What is the real story behind Izzie and Denny's relationship? And why is Izzie making sure Lindsay stays as far away from Denny as possible? Truths discovered, lies uncovered.
1. Lindsay

**A/N This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. So please be nice and review.**

A/N This is happening before the season finale of season 2. But besides that it could be set whenever.

Summary: Izzie's 12 year old niece, Lindsay, comes and stays with her. What is the real story behind Izzie and Denny's relationship? And why is Izzie making sure Lindsay stays as far away from Denny as possible? Truths discovered, lies uncovered.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"George!" Izzie called from her room in Meredith's house.

"What?" George aggrivativly replied.

"You can't just leave your stuff around the house. Lindsay's coming today. I want her to feel welcome." Izzie said.

"What do I leave around the house? I don't remember leaving anything." George said walking out of his room.

"You left your underwear on the laundry room floor." Izzie said handing George a pair of boxers.

"That's because I needed to wash those. Those aren't clean."

"What," Izzie yelled as she threw the underwear at George.

"Now I hope you learned your lesson. Don't touch my stuff!"

"I won't. I just have to go boil my hand."

"You go do that." George said shutting the door.

The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Izzie called running towards the door.

"Mer! George! Get out here!" Izzie called.

"Coming" Meredith called.

"I'm here" George said walking towards the door.

"Now, be nice and polite. Don't be mean."

Izzie opened the door.

Meredith gasped. At the door was a 12 year old girl who looked, almost, exactly like Izzie. She had Izzie's eyes. Her hair was brownish blonde and was wavy, like Izzie's. You could tell they were related.

"Lindsay!"

"Aunt Izzie." Lindsay called as Izzie embraced her in a hug.

"How is my favorite niece doing?"

"I'm your only niece!" Lindsay said with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean you can't be my favorite!"

Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

"Lindsay, this is Meredith and George."

"Hi," Lindsay shyly replied.

"Hi Lindsay, it's nice to meet you." Meredith said.

"Hey Lindsay." George said.

"Here Lindsay. Let me show you to the guest room." Izzie said leading Lindsay upstairs.

Once they got out of earshot, of Meredith and George, Lindsay started to get more comfortable.

"When was the last time I saw you?" Izzie asked.

"About a year ago." Lindsay said. Her face suddenly serious.

"Oh ya, sorry." Izzie said, sympathy on her words.

"No, it's fine. It was a long time ago." Lindsay said. Trying to cheer Izzie up.

"Ya, it was. But stil..." Izzie said her voice trailing off. "I really missed you"

"I missed you, too" Lindsay said with a smile.

"We can't got another year without seeing each other."

"Don't worry, I don't think we will." Lindsay said. "Considering, that I can travel by myself now."

"Well here's your room."

"Wow! It's big." Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted the best for my favorite niece."

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Well your my favorite Aunt." Lindsay said.

"I'm your only Aunt." Izzie said, "But I guess that doesn't mean I can't be your favorite."

Lindsay smiled.

"Is it okay if I take a nap?" Lindsay asked. "It's been a long day."

"Sure, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Izzie said. Kissing Lindsay on the cheek and then walking downstairs, where she was greeted by George and Meredith.

"So, what do you think of her?" Izzie asked.

"She's adorable," Meredith said.

"She's a lot like you." George said.

"I'm not sure how I should take that. Considering it's coming from you." Izzie said.

"What are you going to do about work?" Meredith asked.

"Well I thought that she'd come with me." Izzie said.

"Come with you to work? You can't babysit while you're working." George said.

"She's 12. She doesn't need to be babysat. Besides, she can always sit in the on-call area and read if she wants. Or play her gameboy or something. Plus, it's not like I'll be working ALL the time."

"But we have a 48 hour shift." Meredith said.

"She can sleep in the on-call area, unlike us, who have no time to sleep." Izzie said.

"You're sure about this?" George asked.

"100 positive."

"Well, I guess I could help watch her if you need me." Meredith said.

"Me, too. I guess." George said. "But only if you stop touching my underwear."

"Why did you touch his underwear?" Meredith asked Izzie.

"I didn't know it was dirty." Izzie said.

"Well you shouldn't be touching my stuff in the first place!"

**The next morning 4:30 am...**

"Lindsay, it's time to wake up." Izzie said shaking Lindsay awake.

"I hate you," Lindsay grumbled.

"I know, but you have to wake up so I'm not late for work."

"No, sun not up yet. Too early." Lindsay said sleepily.

"Come on" Izzie said turning on the light.

"I got absolutly no sleep. I think I'm going to be sick, that's how sleep deprived I am"

"I can't be late. Come on, come on." Izzie said pulling the covers off of Lindsay.

"Fine! I'm up!"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. Hurry up."

"Ya, ya, ya" Lindsay said getting out of bed.

Lindsay put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked to the bathroom brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She grabbed a sweatshirt before going downstairs.

"I'm awake and I'm dressed." Lindsay said to Izzie as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Very good. Now you have to eat."

"Good morning." George said, a little to cheerfully for Lindsay's taste.

"Uhh" Lindsay groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"She's not a morning person." Izzie said.

"How can I not be a morning person when it's not even morning yet!" Lindsay said.

"Well, it's true. You aren't a morning person."

"Neither were you last time I checked." Lindsay said her head still in her arms.

"Well, I've changed. Having to get up early to work has changed me." Izzie said.

"I haven't seen any changes." George said.

"Well you just haven't looked close enough."

"Okay." George said unconvincingly.

"Mer, hurry up!" Izzie called.

"I'm here." Meredith called. "Don't worry, I already ate."

**The same morning 9am...**

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Lindsay said to Izzie.

"Okay."

Lindsay started walking down the hospital hallways, but then turns around and comes back.

"Where is the bathroom exactly?" Lindsay asked.

"Down that hall then turn right. It has a bathroom sign on it, you won't miss it." Izzie said.

"Okay." Lindsay walked off.

Izzie decided that she should follow Lindsay just incase she ended up going in the wrong direction. She remembered the first time she was here, everything looked the same. She never knew which way she was going.

Lindsay turned right and started walking. She obviously didn't see the bathroom sign and turned right again. Izzy then realized which way they were headed... towards Dennys room.

"Lindsay wait!" Izzie called. Trying to get her attention before she saw Denny. It worked.

"What is it Aunt Izzie?" Lindsay asked.

"You were only supposed to turn right once. You turned right before the bathroom. Silly goose." Izzie said.

"Oh, thanks." Lindsay said with a smile. She started walking towards the bathroom again.

"You know how to get back?" Izzie asked.

"Ya I know how to get back." Lindsay said then walked into the bathroom.

Izzie walked back. Meredith, Cristina and George were all sitting there talking.

"You guys, I have a favour to ask you." Izzie said.

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

"Don't let Lindsay go near Denny's room." Izzie said.

"Why?" Cristina asked.

"Just, don't let her go near there." Izzie said again.

"Fine, we won't let her go there." Cristina said.

"Promise?"

All 3 promised and Izzie smiled.

"Thank you."


	2. Secret Letters

Lindsay walked back out of the bathroom and towards Izzie and the gang. When she saw someone she never saw before.

"Antie Izzie?" Lindsay asked when she was standing next to Izzie. "Whose that?"

"Oh, that's Alex."

"Woh, he is ho.."

"Lindsay don't even say it." Izzie said.

"What? Why not?" Lindsay said.

"Here Linds, come with me" Meredith said.

"Why can't I say anything?" Lindsay asked one more time as Meredith took her away from Izzie.

Meredith told Lindsay everything that was going on between Alex and Izzie. When she finished Lindsay had a shocked expression on her face, she ran towards Izzie.

"Aunt Izzie, I am so, so, so, so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything. You know that I wouldn't have said anything right? Because I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings or anything. I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I just..." Lindsay said, she had a tendancy of rambling.

"Lindsay, stop rambling. I'm fine." Izzie said.

"Okay good. Because I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. It's fine.

**Two days later...**

"George, how many times do I have to tell you! The dirty clothes go in the basket not on the floor." Lindsay said aggrivated.

"Sorry, Linds." George said.

"Good, because it's reallty disturbing." Lindsay said. She had been here a couple days and she had gotten more comfortable around everyone.

"If I have to pick up my dirty clothes off the floor I expect Izzie to stop walking around in her underwear." George said.

"I'll tell her." Lindsay said with a grin.

"Okay, good. Now you better get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Meredtih said walking into the kitchen.

"Uhh, don't remind me" Lindsay said.

_Flashback_

'Give me back Mr.Teddy' 5-year old Izzie screamed.

'No,' Walker, Izzie's 11 year old sister yelled back.

'I want Mr.Teddy' Izzie said starting to cry.

'Oh, boo-hoo.'

'I can't sleep without Mr.Teddy.'

'Oh, yes you can.'

'No I can't, even ask Mommy.'

'Fine, take back Mr.Teddy'

'Thank you' Izzie said, a smile coming to her lips.

'Ya, ya, ya.' Walker said walking back into her room.

End Flashback

**Next day 1pm at Seattle Grace...**

"Meredith, get this women off of me!" Lindsay said. Izzie was hugging her from the back and she wouldn't let go.

"Oh, I wish I could." Meredith said.

"Don't you ever just have the sudden urge to hug someone?" Izzie said with a smile.

"Umm, no." Lindsay said.

"Izz, just let go." Meredith said just as her pager started beeping.

"I got to go," Meredith said.

"Okay see ya," Lindsay and Izzie said before Meredith walked off.

After Meredith turned the corner Lindsay turned to Izzie.

"I'm just going to get my Ipod from your locker.' Lindsay said.

"Fine, if you find listening to music more intresting then talking to me."

"You can listen to it with me."

"Okay, I'll go get your Ipod. You go find us a comfortable bed to sit on." Izzie said.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Izzie."

"You're welcome. Now go find us a seat."

"Okay," Lindsay said and walked away.

Izzie walked to her locker and opened it. As she opened it two letters drifted down to the floor. They came from Lindsay's jacket pocket. She knew that she shouldn't be going through other people's things but she couldn't help herself. She opened the first letter.

_Hey sweetie,_

I hope you're having fun with Grandma and Grandpa. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you to Colorado with me. But I didn't want to bore you with all of my work. Plus, I bet your having a better time there then you would have here with me.

I wish you were here with me. I miss you tons! In most of my spare time I just sit around the hotel room, waiting for something to happen. And I try to think what I would do if you were here with me.

I heard your Auntie Izzie came up to see you. I bet you had loads of fun with her, you always do. Did you guys go shopping? I remember last time you were with your Aunt Izzie. You two were inseperable, and you shopped everyday.

There's nothing that interesting going on over here. Working and then working some more. Make sure Grandma and Grandma don't spoil you too much.

I love and miss you tons, darling. xoxo

Mom

Izzie looked at the date one more time, just to make sure she was right. It was dated one year ago. Izzie felt a tear coming to her eyes. Walker didn't know what was coming when she wrote this letter. She looked at the second letter.

_Dear Linds,_

I know I'm the last person on earth that you want to hear from right now but this is important. I want you to know that I love you ever much. It wasn't because of you that I went away. There are a lot of things that you don't know about, sweetheart. Most of them you will probably never know but I hope, one day, someone will tell you.

I love you so much sweetie. You will never know how much I love you.

Daddy

Izzie couldn't believe how true the words in that letter were. She couldn't have said them better herself. She just wished that someday she would have the strength and courage to tell Lindsay about the things that Walker couldn't tell her about.

Izzie quickly put the letters back into Lindsay's jacket pocket, grabbed Lindsay's Ipod and walked back to where Lindsay was.

"What took ya so long?" Lindsay asked when she saw Izzie turn the corner.

"Had to take a little bathroom break while I was out." Izzie said. She didn't like to lie but this was the one time that she would have to.

"Oh okay. Do you have my Ipod?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course." Izzie said holding up the Ipod and sitting down next to Lindsay.

"Here, I'll pick the song" Lindsay said taking the Ipod from Izzie.

_**Izzie's P.O.V.**_

I just can't believe that Lindsay has gone through so much, yet she can still smile and laugh like the rest of the world, who could not even imagine what Lindsay has gone thourgh.

All of this shit that is happening to her still, it's way too much to bare for a 12 year old. It's too much to bare for a grown adult let alone a child.

I have to tell her. I will. When the time is right, I will tell her.

_**Out of Izzie's P.O.V.**_

"Okay, this is a really good song by "The Fray" but I don't know if you like them" Lindsay said.

"Are you kidding me! I love them! Do you have "Over My Head?" Izzie asked.

"Of course! That's like my all time favorite song!"

Lindsay turned the song on and started bopping her head to the beat.

"What?" Lindsay asked when she saw Izzie looking at her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, okay" Lindsay said unsurely.


	3. Izzie's Question

"Hey Izzie" Cristina called from across the hall.

"What is it?" Izzie asked.

"We got the labs back from Denny's tests." Cristina said.

"Really?" Izzie said grabbing the papers from Cristina.

"Ya. Where's Lindsay?"

"She went out with George somewhere."

"You let her go out with George?" Cristina asked.

"So she could keep an eye on him. Make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

"Good idea!"

"Denny's platelets have differed a lot from when we last tested him" Izzie said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Dr.Bailey said that was normal for his condition."

"Still, it shouldn't have changed like that."

Cristina and Izzie talked about his tests for another 5 minutes. Cristina, eventually convinced Izzie that the test results were right and went back to work.

Izzie walked back into the locker room to see if George and Lindsay had gotten back yet. They only went downstairs but they should have been back by now.

"George you're back!" Izzie exclaimed when Izzie saw him walk through the door.

"Ouch, aunt Izzie, that hurts." Lindsay said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Oh sorry, Lindsay. I'm glad you're here too."

"Thanks. Where's Meredith? I was supposed to meet her like 5 mintues ago."

"Last time I saw her she was sitting around by the main desk." Izzie said.

"Thanks, I'll see ya later." Lindsay said.

"Meet me back here in an hour!" Izzie called to Lindsay before she walked out of the room.

"Okay," Lindsay called and walked away to find Meredith.

"George?" Izzie said after Lindsay left the room.

"Ya?"

"Do you think Lindsay's fitting in?" Izzie asked. She was skirting around the real question she wanted to ask but this was the only way she thought to get to that question.

"Ya, she seems to be fitting in fine. She's a really nice girl."

"Really? So you wouldn't mind seeing her everyday?" Izzie asked.

"Um, no." George said.

"Because I was thinking of having her move in with me." Izzie said.

"What? How could you raise a child. Especially one whose becoming a teenager. We work all the time. You would never get to see her. Plus, what about her mom. What would she think. You can't just decide to take a child in. You have to think long and hard about this." Geroge said.

"George, I've been thinking about this for longer then I am willing to say."

"Izzie, are you sure about this. This is a lot of responsibility. Plus, Lindsay's mom, what would she think?"__

Flashback

'Izzie, hurry up!" Walker, Izzie's 21 year old sister, called from the hallway.

'I'm coming!' A very aggrivated 15 year old Izzie said walking out of her room.

'Woh, I'm not sure I want to go out with that attitude. Put it back where you got it and then meet me downstairs.'

'Just because you're 6 years older then me doesn't me that you could boss me around.' Izzie said.

'Well, mom's not here so now it does. Put away that attitude, meet me downstairs.'

'Fine, but I'm 15 you don't need to use the 'put the attitude away' line on me anymore.'

'Meet me downstairs,' Walker said, more forcefully this time.

'Fine,' Izzie said before walking back into her room.

Before Izzie walked downstairs she looked at a picture on her bedside table and smiled.

End Flashback

  
"Wow," George said when Izzie finished her story. "So, you really have thought about this."

"Yes I have."

"I think that it is going to take a lot of responsibility on your part. Plus, she will have to go to school."

"I know, but there's one right down the street. So when she's done with school she could just come here. It's no big deal"

"Izzie, just make sure you know what you're doing. Okay?"

"Don't worry, I will. And George?"

"Ya?"

"Don't tell anyone about this yet. I want to make sure I'm 100 positive."

"Okay, you have my word."

"Thanks George." Izzie said as she looked at her watch.

"Damn it. I have to go. See ya later."

"See ya Izzie."

Izzie walked towards Denny's room.

"Denny, we need to talk." Izzie said as she closed the door.

"What is it Izzie?" Denny asked. Denny had known Izzie for years. He knew when something was bothering her.

"Lindsay's here."

"What?" Denny said not believing his ears.

"Lindsay came to visit me. And I have to make sure that you won't say anything to her."

"Izzie, I promised you years ago that I would tell her nothing."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you tell her nothing."

"Don't worry Izzie."

"With all of the stuff that's going on in her life right now, I don't need anymore drama added to the mix. Plus, I don't think that you're going to see her while she's here."

"What? Why not?"

"I think if she sees you it might add to her drama."

"By seeing me?"

"Denny, must I remind you about the last time you saw her?"

"Oh,"

"Plus, I don't want to add to all your stress. I'll take a picture of her and show it to you. Okay?" Izzie said.

"Okay," Denny said. Sadness evident in his voice. But he knew Izzie was right.

"Okay, I'll come see you later." Izzie said, and with that she was gone.

Izzie walked back towards "the board". She checked it to make sure that nothing had changed since the last time she looked at it.

She then walked away to find Meredith and Lindsay.

**Later that Day...**

Izzie, Cristina, George, Izzie and Alex were all in the locker room changing so that they could go home.

Lindsay barged in the doors.

"Uh, this hospital has a smell. This one old women came up to me and thought I was her grandaughter. She almost made me feel her feet. Have I told you how much I hate touching peoples feet, or people touching my feet. You really should get better gowns in this hospital, the backs do not stay closed, I have seen a lot of butts today. That was so gross." Lindsay ranted.

"Woh, you really can talk." Alex said.

"What can I say, I get that from my mother." Lindsay said.

"Or Izzie," George said under his breath.

"I heard that!' Izzie said.

"I didn't hear you deny it" Alex said.

"Anyone going to the bar?" George asked.

"No, not today." Izzie said.

"I can't today either," Meredith said.

"Me either." Cristina said.

"I can go." Alex said.

"I guess it's a boys night out." George said.

"I guess so." Alex said.

After everyone had left Meredith, Izzie and Lindsay drove back to Meredith's house.


	4. Mr Teddy

Lindsay walked into the house first, Meredith and Izzie followed.

"I am sooo tired" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I know how you feel." Meredith said.

"I am going to bed. Goodnight" Lindsay said.

Lindsay walks upstairs to the guest room. She's up there for abour 15 minutes before she comes running downstairs in her pajamas.

"Where's Mr.Teddy!" Lindsay exclaims.

"What?" Meredith asks.

"Where's Mr.Teddy?" Lindsay almost yells. She cannot sleep with Mr.Teddy, even though she is 12 years old.

"I don't know." Izzie said a smile threatening to come onto her lips.

"Aunt Izzie, I know you know where he is. Now tell me!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I do not! I don't know why you would accuse me of such a thing" Izzie said.

"A 80 year old women made me touch her feet today. I saw somewhere around 20 butts today. I fell in the mud and got a stain on one of my favorite shirts. Wripped a pair of shorts and I can't find Mr.Teddy. Don't mess with me" Lindsay said.

"Fine!" Izzie said giving up. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a teddy bear out of a cabinet.

"Why would you put Mr.Teddy in there?" Lindsay asked when Izzie handed her Mr.Teddy.

"I was bored?"

"Ya, ya, ya. You keep telling yourself that."

"I can't believe you still have to sleep with Mr.Teddy."

"My mom gave this bear to me when I was born." Lindsay said.

"Oh, sorry." Izzie said. Even though she knew why she still slept with Mr.Teddy.

"It's okay. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight" Lindsay said giving Izzie a hug.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

_Flashback_

'Lindsay, sit still.' 23 year old Walker said.

'She has a lot of energy.' 17 year old Izzie said.

'She gets that from you. You hang out with her way to much." Walker said with a smile.

'What can I say,'

Walker hands Lindsay a stuffed bear, she immediately calms down.

'Mr.Teddy is the only thing that will keep her sitting still.' Walker exclaimed.

'Mr.Teddy was the only thing that kept me sitting still when I was her age.'

'Thanks for giving him to her.' Walker said.

'Anytime. It's the least I could do.'

'Lindsay, say thank you to your Auntie Izzie' Walker said.

'Tank ou Auntie Izzie.' a 2 year old Lindsay exclaims.

'Your welcome, pumpkin.' Izzie says.

End Flashback

"When's George getting back?" Izzie asked when she was sitting on the couch with Meredith.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering, that's all" Izzie said honestly.

"Okay. So what's up with Lindsay and Mr.Teddy?" Meredith asked, wondering why a 12 year old girl would need a teddy bear to go to sleep.

"Her mother gave it to her. She just misses her, that's all." Izzie said.

"Oh."

"I guess I'm going to go to bed now." Izzie said.

"Okay, same here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mer."

"Goodnight, Izz."

Izzie walked up to her room and took out 3 sheets of paper from the bottom of her sock drawer, she read them over, like she did every night.

_Dear Aunty Izzie,_

My mommy said that you were going to come see us. But you couldn't come anymore because you had to work. I wish that you could have come. We could have played barbies like we did last time. I had fun.

I haven't seen you a lot anymore. Are you sick? Or are you really working? My mommy says that you have to work really hard. My daddy works really hard, too. I don't see him that much, either. But I see him more then you. But that's because you live far away.

I saw you in a magazine yesterday. You looked really pretty, but when I showed Mommy she took the magazine away and said that I had a lot of other picture of you in them and I didn't need the one of you in the magazine. She said that she'd find me one of you and her when you were little.

Well, I have to go eat. Love you. I miss you, too.

Lindsay

Izzie remembered when she got that letter. It was about 6 years ago. Lindsay was only 6. Izzie doesn't know why she keeps that letter with her, but It always comforted her.

_Dear Iz,_

How are ya?

Linds saw you in a magazine yesterday. It wasn't the most appropriate picture so I told her that she had a lot already, and that I would find her another one.

You're Lindsay's role model, Izzie, you can't be doing stuff like that. What do you think Lindsay is thinking when she sees you in magazines. I don't think it's anything good. I know you have to pay bills, just like every other person on this world, but couldn't you find another way to get the money? Come on, Iz. I know you're better then that.

Why didn't you show up Izzie? Lindsay was all worked up that you were coming. I told her that you were working. But what is it really Izzie? I know that whenever you come see us somewhere deep inside of you starts hurting. I know how hard this is for you Izz, but you really need to come see her. You really need to come see me, I miss you too.

xoxo Walker

Izzie remember when she got that letter. It was about 6 years ago. It was tucked into Lindsay's letter. She kept this letter because it encouraged her to do better. But, it's the third letter that really got to her.

_Dear Aunt Izzie,_

My mom went to Hawaii today. She said I couldn't go because it was a "business trip". But I know better then that.

She's been dating this guy, Mark, for a long time now. I don't like him that much, but my mom says that I will like him once I get to know him better. I don't like him, because I know him. Maybe, if I didn't know him, I'd like him. He's so aggravating. But, he makes my mom happy, so there's nothing really that I can do. But I still wish I could make her see what I see.

I wish that she could understand me like you do Aunt Izzie. You always know exactly how I'm feeling. I'm really glad that I can tell you these things. I told my mom this once, she said it was because we are closer in age and because you're my aunt, not my mom. Like that has anything to do with it. She just doesn't listen sometimes. But I love her, there's nothing I can do about that.

My mom said that she might bring me to Colorado with her, I hope she does. That would be soo much fun! I hope we go in winter. Then, I could go snowboarding if we had any free time. I hear there are really nice mountains in Colorado.

Did I tell you about the photo album I got? Well, if I didn't I'll tell you about it now. I found this whole box of pictures of me, you, my mom and my dad. I filled the whole photo album full of those pictures. Maybe, next time I see you, I could show you them. I think you'd like them.

I'm going to go send this now, so hopefully you'll get it this week.

Love and Miss you tons Auntie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lindsay ------ the one and only.

This letter was much more recent. It was about a year and a half ago.

Izzie never realized how much her and Lindsay really were alike. I guess it runs in the family, keeping letters hidden away in drawers and pockets. Never wanting to let go of old memories.

Izzie walked over to her bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of playing barbies with Lindsay when she was little, and of sitting awake for hours talking to Walker about nothing and everything.


	5. Denny

**Two Days Later...**

"Everyone wake up!" Lindsay called from the hallway.

"No!" Izzie screams from her room. Lindsay walks into her room.

"But it's prom day. You have to wake up!" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, the prom's not until later tonight."

"I know. But, Dr.Bailey said that you had to come to work today."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did. Now hurry up and get dressed." Lindsay said.

"Fine. I'm up." Izzie said.

"Good. I'm going to make sure Meredith and George are awake. Now get dressed." Lindsay said.

Lindsay walked out of Izzie's room. George and Meredith were dressed, in the hallway.

"Good, at least some people listen." Lindsay said under her breath.

"Since when are you a morning person?" Izzie asked coming out of her room.

"It's prom day. I'm too excited. I couldn't really sleep."

"But you've never even been to a prom before." Izzie said.

"I know, that's why I couldn't sleep. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry, it won't be anything to fancy. Considering Alex and George helped plan it." Meredith said.

"Ya, but at least I get to go" Lindsay said.

"It didn't take a lot of arm twisting to get permission to bring you. And that we had no choice, we have to go. And considering it's for a teenage girl dying of cancer." George said.

"That's depressing." Lindsay said.

"What is?" Meredith asked.

"Getting a prom because you're dying. And just dying in general. It's depressing."

"It is." All three adults agreed nodding their heads.

"Okay, enough of this talk. Let's go." Lindsay said.

"Let's go."

They all got in their cars and drove off.

"Here, I'll stay out of your way all day. You get your work done, so we can go home and get ready for the prom." Lindsay said.

"Are you sure?" Izzie asked.

"Absolutely. I will sit here all day, reading and listening to music."

"Okay, but if you need me page me okay?" Izzie said.

"Ya, I will."

"Lindsay, I'll be here at noon to bring you to the cafeteria for lunch." Meredith said. Izzie asked her to take Lindsay at noon for lunch. She agreed.

"Okay, see ya later" Lindsay says.

Izzie walked up to Denny's room.

"Denny, they found a heart!" Izzie exclaimed.

"They found a heart?" Denny asked.

"Yes, they found you a heart. And you are having surgery today!" Izzie said as she walked over and kissed Denny passinately on the lips.

"I'm gonna be okay?" Denny asked.

"You're going to be okay." Izzie said with a smile.

Izzie sat down on the chair and paged Meredith, George and Cristina. They all came in a hurry.

"You paged." Meredith said as she walked in the room.

"You guys weren't doing anything were you?" Izzie asked.

"Nope." All three said.

"Guess what?" Izzie said excitedly.

"What?" George asked.

"They found Denny a heart." Izzie said.

"We know." they all said at the same time.

"What?"

"Burke told us." Meredith said.

"Oh." Izzie said.

"But it's really good new Izzie." George said.

"Ya, he's going to live!" Izzie said.

As Izzie said that Denny's heart moniter machine went crazy. It kept beeping like crazy.

"What's going on?" Izzie asked

"His hearts speeding up." Cristina said running over to Denny with her stethoscope.

"We need the medecine." Meredith said falling down to her knees, digging through a box of medecines.

"Which one?" George asked, he was holding a breathing mask over Denny's face.

"I'll know it when I see it."

"Here hold the mask." George said to Izzie. Izzie held onto the mask.

Geroge flipped through his medecine book to find the right one.

"It's the one that makes your heart stop right?" George asked.

Izzie nodded.

"It's _Adenasee_" George said.

"I'm gonna die" Denny exclaimed.

"No you're not!" Izzie exlaimed.

"Found It!" Meredith said handing the medecine to George.

"I'm gonna die." Denny said again.

"Izzie, why don't you go. Any sane person would run. I know you love him. So, run. I don't think you want to see the person you love flatline." Meredith exclaimed.

"A sane person would run?" Izzie asked.

"A sane person would run." Cristina said.

"A sane person would marry me." Denny said as Geroge put in the medecine.

"What?" Izzie asked, but then Denny flat lined.

"He did say marry me. Right?" Izzie asked.

All anyone in the room heard after that was Denny's machine flat lining. Finally, you could see and hear some heart movement.

"We got it." Meredith said.

"That was the longest 6 seconds of my life." Izzie said.

"I know how you feel." George said.

After that, Izzie walked out of the room. She was going to give Denny an out. He thought he was dying. She told herself that she wouldn't be hurt if he took the proposal back. But inside she was wishing that he didn't.

**Later That Day:**

It was time for Denny's surgery and Izzie was the only one in the observation area. She was glad for that. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Alright, let's start taking him of bypass. See if the heart will beat on it's on." Dr.Hahn said.

But nothing happened, he was still flatlining.

"Nothing." Dr.Bailey said.

"Alright, come on Denny. Beat for me." Dr.Hahn said.

But nothing happened.

"No response, charge to 20." Dr.Bailey said.

"Clear" Dr.Hahn replied.

They zapped his heart. But nothing happened.

Izzie started to cry.

'_This can't be happening. He got his heart!' Izzie thought._

"Come on!" Dr.Hahn exclaimed.

"Dr.Hahn." Dr.Bailey said. She had given up.

"Wait, for it." Dr.Hahn said. She had faith that Denny was going to make it.

"Dr.Hahn." Dr.Bailey said again.

"Just wait!" Dr.Hahn said forcefully.

Nothing happened. For a long time everyone stood still, noone talking. Alex snuck a glance at Izzie. She was crying, she was breaking down. Alex felt bad for her. But only for a second. A pang of jealousy hit him.

The heart started beating. Everyone was looking at each other, smiling through their masks.

"And that's how we raise the dead in Miracleland." Dr.Hahn said.

Alex tried to see Izzie again, but she had left the observation box, or so he thought. Izzie had sunk down after she saw that Denny's heart was beating. She was crying tears of joy. She couldn't help but smile.

Meredith had taken Lindsay to the cafeteria for lunch. Izzie didn't want Lindsay wondering around, because then she might see Denny.

"So what's up with you and Derek?" Lindsay asked when they were seared.

"There's nothing going on."

"There's definitely a vibe."

"There is no vibe."

"There's something going on between you two." Lindsay says with a smile.

"There is nothing going on between me and Derek. There so clearly is not. And Addison having that whole meltdown. Saying that there's something between us, when there isn't. There is nothing going on between me and Derek."

"There is a lot to be said for being an adult." Lindsay said.

"Ya." Meredith replied.

"So there's nothing going on."

"Nothing." Meredith said.

"Okay, I believe you." Lindsay said.

"Good."

Meanwhile in Denny's room. Izzie walks up. She lets her hair down.

"Is Bailey around?" Izzie asks as she walks in.

"No, she said she'd come up and check on me in a few hours. The coast is clear."

"You look, G-d you look amazing. They always say that transplant patients rebound fast, but to see it in person." Izzie said.

"I have warm hands. I've never had warm hands because of my circulation. Feel them. Warm hands. And check it out, I have a normal heartbeat."

Izzie smiles.

"Yes you do." Izzie says.

Izzie and Denny stare at each other smiling for a few moments.

'I should, uh, go. I would stay, but if Bailey catches me here. The chief has us doing this grad thing, so uh. I'm really happy for you. You look, woo hoo, Denny. uh I got to go." Izzie says as she walks out the room. As she walks out she mentally kicks herself for acting like an idiot.

"What?," Denny says, that makes Izzie walk back in the room. "You like your men sick. You don't dig healthy guys."

Izzie lets out a nervous laugh.

"I dig you." Izzie says.

"Then why are you all twitchy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're twitchy."

Izzie lets out another nervous laugh.

"It's 'cause I asked you to marry me"

"So you remember that." Izzie says.

"It's not the kind of thing I'd forget."

"Ya. Look Denny, um, I'm giving you an out." Izzie says.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm giving you an out. I mean, you thought you were dying. And I was saving your life and everything was soo... so I won't hold it against you or be hurt and offended if you take your proposal back. I'm giving you an out."

"I don't want an out." Denny said.

Izzie smiled.

"You should take the out. We can't get married. I mean, that would be crazy, insane. We should date. But marriage is,,, well marriage." Izzie said, She didn't want Denny to regret his decision later.

"Izzie it's my turn now."

"But I need..."

"No" Denny said. "We're taking turns. I've decided it's polite and it will keep me from yelling. When it's your turn again you can talk."

Izzie just looks at Denny.

"For 5 years, I've had to live by the choices of my doctors. They guys that cut me open, decided my life. There wasn't one choice that was mine. And now, I have this heart, that beats and works. I get to be like everybody else. I get to make my own decisions. Have my own life. Do whatever I choose. Now here's the good part, so you listen close. What I choose, is you. You're who I want to wake up with, go to bed with and do everything in between with. I get a chose now. I get to choose. I choose you Izzie Stevens." Denny said with tears in his eyes, "Okay? It's your turn again."

Izzie just stared at him. Tears in her eyes. Izzie walked out of the room, she didn't look back. She had to think about what Denny had just said. That was a lot to take in. She had to talk to someone about it. She wished she could talk to Lindsay, but she couldn't.

"Meredith," Izzie said when she found her in the main reception area, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay." Meredith said.

They walked over to the linen closet so they could talk in private.

Izzie tells Meredith everything that Denny had said to her, and what she had said to Denny.

"So, I need your opinion here." Izzie said.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Meredith said.

"Meredith!"

"What, that is the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Meredith, I really need your input on this."

"Okay, if you love him go for it. What are you holding back for? But if you don't want to marry him, just yet. Just date. Izzie, it's not the end of the world."

"I know, but it's still, exciting and terrifying." Izzie said.

"I know, but you'll get through it. I know you will." Meredith said.

"Thanks, Mer. Now let's get back to our jobs."

"Let's." Meredith said.

Later,

"Denny!" Izzie said running into Denny's room.

"What did I tell you. Visiting hours aren't for another hour. You are no longer his doctor. You want to see Denny you come when the visitors come." Dr.Bailey says.

"I would but I can't wait. It's my turn." Izzie says.

"Come on, if the chief even finds out you were on this floor." Dr.Bailey said.

"Hold on, it's her turn." Denny said.

Izzie smiled.

"Yes, my answer is yes."

"Well see, you're going to make my heart stop beating. And it's brand new." Denny said.

Izzie walks up and goes in to kiss Denny.

"I will call security on you." Dr.Bailey said.

Izzie pulls back.

"Okay, I will come back during visiting hours. And it's prom so I'll show you my dress."

"Great." Denny says and smiles.

Dr.Bailey glares at Izzie.

"I'm going." Izzie exclaims.

"Izzie." Denny says. "You did good."

Izzie starts to walk away, and then she comes back.

"Oh ya. And by the way, Lindsay's going to prom, too. I'll bring her with me so she can show you her dress." Izzie said with a smile and walked away. All that meant was that she was going to let Denny see Lindsay.

Denny smiled.

"I tricked her into marrying me. How smart am I?" Denny said sarcastically to Dr.Bailey.

**Later that day...**

"Aunt Izzie the blue dress looked amazing on you." Lindsay said. They were now running late. Izzie couldn't decide what dress to wear.

Lindsay was already dressed in a powder blue, spaghetti strap, dress. It was a silky material and the dress flowed. Her hair was just like Izzie', considering Izzie was the one who did her hair. And that was one of the only things that Izzie knew how to do with hair.

"No it didn't. I'm going to try on the pink one." Izzie said through the door. Izzie was in the bedroom and Lindsay was in the hall.

"But Aunt Izzie! You've already tried on two dresses, they both looked AMAZING on you!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"The green one was way to poofy. The blue one was okay, but I have really high hopes for the pink one." Izzie said.

"Fine," Lindsay said.

Izzie walked out with the pink dress on.

"Okay, that is the prettiest one. You look dazzling in it!" Lindsay said.

"You really think so?" Izzie asked.

"I really do." Lindsay said.

"I agree. Let's go." Izzie said.

When they got to Seattle Grace Izzie started walking away from the party.

"Auntie Izzie, the prom's the other way." Lindsay said.

"I know, but I want to show you something, someone, first." Izzie said, correcting herself.

"Oh okay." Lindsay said excitedly.

They started to walk down the stairs when they saw Alex.

"You look nice" Alex said to Izzie.

"Thank you. So do you. Hot date?"

"No, this thing is cheesy. I wouldn't waste a decent chick on this. You headin' in?"

"Ya, I'm just going to go see someone first." Izzie said.

"Oh okay." Alex said disappointed.

"Alex, next time, try to hide your disappointment better!" Lindsay called up.

Izzie and Lindsay walked into the elevator. Izzie pushed the button.

"So who is it?" Lindsay asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Is it some celebrity that you couldn't tell anyone you were treating or you would be mobbed by paparazzi?" Lindsay guessed.

"No."

"Is it a famous hockey player?"

"No."

"Is it a famous sports player. Like any sport?"

"No."

"Is it a mutated human/alien?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up." Lindsay said.

"Good, you were giving me a headache." Izzie said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and Lindsay rushed out.

"Hurry up! I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Lindsay said.

"Hold on!" Izzie said with a laugh.

"I can't!"

Izzie started walking to Denny's room. Lindsay followed.

"We're almost there" Izzie said as they rounded a corner.

"Ta daa!" Izzie said as they stepped into Denny's room.

When Izzie saw no response from Lindsay she looked over at Denny. He had flatlined, he was gone.

They both stood their in shock. Neither of them believing what is in front of them. Lindsay can't believe that she' seeing Denny, but she can't get past the fact that he's dead. Izzie couldn't believe this. A couple hours ago he was fine and proposing, now he was gone.

Neither of them moved they just stared. Finally, Lindsay broke down. She cried and fell to the ground. Izzie followed soon after. Izzie walked over to Denny's bed and she layed down beside him. Lindsay stood up and layed on the other side. **(a/n pretend that the bed is big enough for all of them to fit) **

Lindsay couldn't take it! She hadn't seen this man in over 2 years. And when she does see him, he's dead. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could take it anymore!

Izzie couldn't believe that less then two hours ago Denny had proposed, she had said yes. But now, he was dead. She didn't know if she could love anyone as much as she loved Denny, besides her family that is. She didn't know if she could take it.

**Lindsay's P.O.V.**

There might be noone around me or there might be hundreds of people, I don't know. I blocked out everything already. I can't hear anything. They only people I see are the two people laying next to me. I can hear them breathe, but I can't hear anything else.

I can't stop crying. I can't control my emotions anymore. I've held them in long enough. I can't take it anymore.

**Out of Lindsay's P.O.V.**

Lindsay and Izzie finally start to hear voices coming from outside Denny's room.

"Izzie. Lindsay." Cristina said.

"I think it was a stroke. He was prone to blood clots. Clot could have formed on his sutures and traveled to his brain. It only takes a second." Izzie said.

"Izz" Meredith said.

"Dr.Huhn did a beautiful job on the surgery. But I don't know why I didn't think of blood clots. He died all alone, he was all alone." Izzie said.

"There was nothing you could have done" George says.

"I changed my dress 3 times. I wanted to look nice. I would have been her sooner. But I couldn't figure out which dress to wear." Izzie said.

"Izzie, we shouldn't be in here" George said.

"Iz, there are things that they need, they need to move him." Meredith said.

"Move him to the morgue." Izzie said.

"You can't stay here. I know you want to." Cristina said.

"Can you please, please just get out." Izzie said.

"Izzie, that's not Denny." Alex said.

"Shut up." Lindsay said.

"Linds, hey. As soon as his heart stopped beating he stopped being Denny." Alex said.

"Shut up!" Lindsay said louder.

Alex moved over to Izzie.

"I know you loved Denny. But he also loved you. A guy who loved you like that wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Because it's not Denny. Not anymore." Alex finished.

Noone said anything. Lindsay started crying harder.

"An hour ago he was proposing." Izzie said. This made Lindsay stop crying for a second, but only for a second, so she could give Izzie a confused look.

"And now he's go-" Izzie started. But she couldn't complete it.

"Now he's gone. Isn't that ridiculous. Isn't that the biggest piece of crap you ever heard" Izzie said as she started crying harder. Izzie now was crying hysterically.

Everyone in the room was now teary eyed.

Alex picked up Izzie and set her down on the chair, she was now crying harder then ever.

Alex then walked over to Lindsay and tried to pick her up. But she just kicked Alex away.

"No!" Lindsay screamed through tears.

"Linds, you can't stay here." Alex said trying to pick her up again.

"No!!" Lindsay screamed.

"Linds, come on." Alex said.

"No," Lindsay said through tears, she wasn't really yelling anymore. "You can't take me away from my daddy."

This made everyone in the room stop and stare at Lindsay. Everyone except Izzie, that is. She was still bawling her eyes out on the chair.

"I'm not going to take you away from your daddy, I'm going to go put you with your Auntie Izzie." Alex said.

Lindsay gave up and let Alex carry her over to Izzie. Lindsay buried her head into Alex's shoulder, she couldn't stop crying. When Alex set her down on Izzie's lap she dug her head into her shoulder and hugged her as hard as she had before.

She had to know that there was someone here for her. Someone that knew what she was going though. Someone, who loved her as much as she loved them.

After Izzie and Lindsay had calmed down they all walked out of the room and back to the party. They passed the chief, Addison, Derek, and Dr.Bailey.

Izzie stopped, which made the rest of the group stop as well.

"Denny died." Izzie said bluntly.

This made Lindsay start crying again. Lindsay grasped Izzie and hugged her so her cries would be muffled. Izzie put her arms around Lindsay as she kept talking.

"I thought I was a surgeon, but I can't. I thought I was a surgeon but I am not." Izzie said tears in her eyes.

The chief, Addison, Derek and Dr.Bailey were all listening to Izzie but they were looking at Lindsay. A child shouldn't be put through this much pain. Even though none of them knew that Denny was her father.

"That's why, I'm going to take some time off. A month, maybe two." Izzie said.

She didn't give anyone a time to reply. She took Lindsay's hand and walked down the stairs.

"Izzie" Dr.Bailey said. But she didn't stop. She kept walking.

She couldn't stop, she wanted to run. She wanted to run away and never look back. But she had Lindsay. She had to tell Lindsay now. There was no way anything could be kept a secret anymore. She had to tell Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex the story too. But she'd give herself sometime to calm down, and fully digest the news. Then, she would have no choice but to tell them.


	6. Nightmares

Meredith drove Izzie and Lindsay back to their house. Izzie was in no condition to drive anywhere. Lindsay wouldn't talk to anyone. She just sat staring out the window. She was in her own little world.

When they got to their house they all walked straight up to their rooms. No one speaking. No one knowing what to say. They just walked. Meredith fell asleep right away. Lindsay fell asleep after an hour or two. But Izzie couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't accept that fact that Denny was gone, for good.

At about 2 in the morning, Izzie was startled out of her trance by screaming and crying coming from Lindsay's room. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Lindsay's room. Meredith was close behind.

Izzie opened the door and ran in. Lindsay was sleeping, so obviously it is a nightmare. Lindsay is still screaming.

"Linds, wake up." Izzie says shaking Lindsay awake.

Lindsay woke up with a jolt. But that didn't stop her crying.

"What is it, Linds? Was it a bad dream?" Izzie asked.

All Lindsay could do was nod.

"Linds, will you tell me what it was about?" Izzie asked.

"Daddy, h-he was d-dead. I can't s-shake that moment. I-I can't. I k-keep reliving it. I-It won't go a-away!" Lindsay said through sobs.

"Lindsay, do you want to come sleep with me?" Izzie asked. When she was little she would always sleep with her mom and dad when she had a nightmare.

Lindsay nodded, her tears were subsiding. Lindsay grabbed Mr.Teddy and walked with Izzie into her room.

"I'm right here, don't worry." Izzie said as she layed down beside Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Auntie Izzie. I love you." Lindsay said as she was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, sweetie." Izzie said, and she turned out the lights.

Lindsay started whimpering again in her sleep and Izzie had no choice but to wake her up again.

"Linds, come on baby, wake up." Izzie said.

Lindsay woke up.

"Make it go away! I can't make it go away! I can see it so clearly! Make it go away!" Lindsay sobbed.

"I wish I could make it go away, sweetie. But I can't. Think of happy thoughts okay?" Izzie said.

"Okay."

Lindsay wouldn't close her eyes for awhile. She didn't want to dream again. But, before her eyes finally closed. She cuddled up next to Izzie.

Izzie stroked her back. Hoping that she wouldn't dream of seeing Denny dead again. She still couldn't go to sleep, so she sat awake. Just thinking.

Thinking of what she was going to have to tell Lindsay. About Denny. About her being engaged to Denny. About all of these things that other people wouldn't tell her. But she had to now. There was no other choice.

She didn't know what she was going to tell Meredith, George, Alex or Cristina. Denny was Lindsay's dad, how was she going to explain that. About what events had led Lindsay to come here. About what happened in her life in general.

The next morning Izzie didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to have to face the day. She just sat in bed staring at the wall and occasionaly glancing at Lindsay to make sure she was okay.

Lindsay woke up and didn't want to move. She looked over at Izzie, who looked horrible. Like she hadn't slept all night, which was true.

"Good morning." Lindsay whispered. She felt empty. Like a part of her was missing.

"Morning." Izzie said distantly

"We might need to change at one point." Lindsay said.

"Maybe." Izzie said.

Izzie got out of bed and walked over to Lindsay. Izzie held out her hand for Lindsay. Lindsay grasped onto her hand and got out of bed. Meredith and George were sitting on the couch. Izzie lead Lindsay to the bathroom.

"I don't think we'll get those two apart for a long time." Meredith whispered to George.

"Trust me, we won't" George whispered back.

Izzie layed down on the floor, Lindsay followed her.

"Why are we on the floor?" Lindsay asked.

"This is where I come to think." Izzie said.

"Oh," Lindsay said, "This is a really good place to think."

Izzie didn't answer. She just stared. She was thinking. Lindsay started thinking too. (**a/n Izzie is laying on the floor like she was in the season premiere of season 3)  
**  
After awhile Izzie could hear noise coming from the other side of the door.

"They're going to have to come out sometime." Izzie and Lindsay could hear Alex whisper to George and Meredith.

"I don't know. I have spent many nights in that bathroom." Meredith whispered back.

"We have to give them space. They're going through a really hard time right now." George whispered.

"I know, but they have to come out sometime." Alex said.

"Izzie just lost the man she loved. Lindsay just lost her father. Let them be alone for a little." George whispered back.

"Someone has to go in there." Alex said.

There was a silence.

"Why me?" Meredith asked.

"Because you know more about this then we do." Alex said.

"I don't know what to say." Meredith whispered harshly.

Lindsay could hear them walk away.

"We're not deaf." Lindsay whispered.

Izzie just nodded.

"Have you ever felt that you were moving in slow motion?" Izzie asked.

"Huh?"

"I feel like I'm moving in slow motion and everyone around me is moving so fast." Izzie whispered.

"That's how I feel now. But you're not moving fast. You're moving at the same speed that I am." Lindsay whispered.

"That's probably a good thing."

"I can't shake this empty feeling." Lindsay whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know sweetie, I can't either."

"It feels like I'm alone. Even though I'm not alone, I feel alone inside."

"I wish I could make that feeling go away. It's bothering me too."

They were silent for a long time. When they both heard the door open. Alex walked in.

"Izzie you can't stay here." Alex said looking down at her.

Izzie just stared.

"Lindsay, tell your Aunt Izzie that she can't stay here."

"I can't do that." Lindasy whispered.

"Why not, Linds?" Alex asked.

"Because then I would have to leave too." Lindsay whispered back.

Alex looked like he had given up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Linds."

"Anytime."

"You're stronger then I am." Izzie said honestly.

"Well, I've been through this quite a few times. But it doesn't make it any easier." Lindsay whispered.

There was silence. Neither one of them wanting to talk, or knowing what to say.

George and Cristina had come in trying to get them to come out of the bathroom. But they're efforts failed.

"Izzie?" Meredith's voice came from the door.

"Ya?" Lindsay answered for Izzie. She knew that Izzie wouldn't want to talk.

Meredith layed down next to Izzie.

"Everythings going so fast" Izzie whispered.

"What?"

"Everything is going so fast. But I'm going to slow. Like I'm moving in slow motion." Izzie whispered back to Meredith.

"I know Izzie. But it will get better over time. Trust me." Meredith said.

"Maybe." Lindsay said.

"Maybe." Izzie whispered.

**Two Hours Later...**

Meredith got Izzie and Lindsay out of the bathroom and changed into pajamas. They were all sitting on the couch. Izzie wasn't going to tell them now. But she felt that it was the perfect moment. She was going to tell them now.

"I have to tell you all something." Izzie said.

"What is it Izzie?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Don't be worried. It's nothing bad, well it's more like a story. There's something I have to tell all of you and then something I just have to tell Lindsay." Izzie said looking down at her feet.

"Come on Izzie. We're here for you." George said.

TBC..


	7. Stories

"O-okay." Izzie said hesitant to start at first.

"Lindsay was born in 1993. At age two Walker got married to a guy names Ben." Izzie started.

Lindsay cringed. She knew this story too well.

"By age 3 Walker was divorced because Ben had been physically abusing Walker. At age 4, Lindsay was diagnosed with AML, a form of Leukemia. At age 5 she had gotten worse and we weren't sure if she was going to live or not. At age 6 she was doing better and was able to go home. At age 7 her mom had started dating again. She had finally gotten over all of the mental stress that had been going on because of Ben and Lindsay. At age 8 Lindsay moved to Madison, Wisconsin. By age 9 her AML came back. But at age 10 she was back in remission. At age 11 her mother started dating again and their lives were getting back to normal. Walker went on a vacation to Colorado, but never came back. In Colorado she was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her from the side. She died quick, the ambulance came too late. Lindsay, then, went to go live with her friends. Her grandparents, my parents, then decided to take her in. At age 12, her father, Denny, died."

Lindsay was crying a little. All of the memories, all of the shit that has happened to her, it all came back. Izzie was tearing up a little.

"Wow," was all Meredith could say.

"Ya," George said back.

"She's gone through a lot." Cristina said.

"Well, that's not all." Izzie said.

"It's not?" Meredith asked.

"I still have that story for Lindsay." Izzie said with a nervous laugh.

Lindsay grabbed Izzie hand and squeezed it, showing that she was there for her.

"Okay. I-I-I," Izzie said but stopped.

"Iz, you can do it." Meredith said.

Izzie nodded.

"At age 15 I got pregnant. But I couldn't take care of a child; I was still in high school. I didn't know how to take care of a child. My older sister, Walker, said that she would take my child in and take care of her, if I decided to have the baby. It was a very hard time for me, but I decided that I didn't want my child living in a trailer park, I wanted my child to have more then I could give it. I decided to have the baby, and Walker would take it in and care for it as her own child. I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl, Lindsay Isobel Stevens, at 1:42am on December 15th, 1993. Walker took Lindsay in and she gave her many things that I couldn't. I went to med school, Walker became a teacher. Walker didn't shut me out of Lindsay's life. I remember Lindsay growing up, saying her first word, her first steps. I was there. But, it always hard for me to go see Lindsay, and see how happy she was with Walker. It was like she didn't need me." Izzie was crying a little.

Lindsay stared shocked at the wall. She couldn't digest this. She stood up and ran up to her room.

"Linds!" Meredith called as she started to stand up and go after here.

"Leave her," Izzie said wiping her tears. "She needs to calm down. Then I'll talk to her."

"Iz, why didn't you tell us this before. We could have helped you," George said.

"You couldn't have helped. There was nothing you could have done." Izzie replied.

There was silence for what seemed like hours. They just sat and waited. Finally, Izzie stood up and started to walk upstairs. This was something she had to do.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: I know a lot about AML because my sister had it. That's one reason I chose that.


End file.
